Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A cellular wireless network may include a number of base stations that radiate to define wireless coverage areas, such as cells and cell sectors, in which user equipment devices (UEs) such as cell phones, tablet computers, tracking devices, embedded wireless modules, and other wirelessly equipped communication devices, can operate. In turn, each base station may be coupled with network infrastructure that provides connectivity with one or more transport networks, such as the public switched telephone network (PSTN) and/or a packet-switched network such as the Internet for instance. With this arrangement, a UE within coverage of the network may engage in air interface communication with a base station and may thereby communicate via the base station with various remote network entities or with other UEs.
When a cellular wireless network serves UEs, the network may allocate various resources to facilitate communication to and from the UEs. In an example arrangement, for instance, the network may allocate “bearers” that define physical or logical communication channels extending between the UEs and a transport network. Each such bearer may include a radio-bearer component that extends between a UE and a serving base station and an access-bearer component that extends between the serving base station and the transport network. Further, each such bearer may have an associated service level, such as “best effort” or “guaranteed bit rate” for instance, to support a particular quality of service or type of service. In practice, the network may then allocate a number of such bearers for a UE, to support various different types of communication services.
By way of example, when the UE first enters into coverage of a base station, the UE may engage in a registration or “attachment” process that causes the network to allocate for the UE certain default bearers in accordance with the UE's service profile. For instance, if the UE's service profile indicates that the UE supports general packet-data communication (such as web browsing, file transfer, and the like), the network may allocate for the UE a default bearer for carrying such communications with a best-effort service level. Further, if the UE's service profile indicates that the UE supports voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) communications or other such real-time packet-based communication service, the network may allocate for the UE a default bearer to support Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) signaling or the like to facilitate setup of such communications.
In turn, as a UE is being served by a base station, if the UE is going to engage in another type of communication service, the network may allocate for the UE still other bearers, possibly with other service levels. For instance, if the UE supports VoIP service and seeks to engage in a VoIP call, or a VoIP call server seeks to connect a call to the UE, the network may allocate for the UE a dedicated bearer having a guaranteed bit rate and perhaps other high service level attributes, to carry the VoIP bearer traffic (e.g., packets representing voice), and the UE may then engage in the VoIP call via that bearer. Further, if the UE supports online gaming service and seeks to engage in gaming communication, the network may allocate for the UE a dedicated bearer having a particular service level appropriate for that gaming communication, and the UE may then engage in the gaming via that bearer.